


Untitled

by orphan_account



Series: archived fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Voluntary Feminization, i'm not even sure if this has a plot or not...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi comes home one day wearing a girl's school uniform and it only goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived fic. Previously deleted; reposting it (with minor edits) because I want it some other place than in my fic folder.
> 
> Regardless of it being archived, I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and/or critic are always welcome!
> 
> [this is by far the most embarrassing fic I've ever written. I am so so sorry.]

The door made a loud clack behind him. Yamaguchi has come home after spending a few hours with friends.

“Yama-chan~ Welcome back!” Oikawa popped up from behind the kitchen counter, wearing a blue apron, holding a ladle in his hand.

“We’re having miso soup tonight!”

Yamaguchi just stood in front of Oikawa, his face so red his freckles almost disappeared. Yamaguchi had hoped Oikawa would be too busy cooking so he could run in their bedroom to change, unnoticed, before Oikawa saw him.

“Um. Yama-chan? Why are you wearing a girls uniform…?”

“Uhh...I-I lost a bet and some of my friends at the university made me wear this….then they took my clothes so I haven’t been able to change back.”

“Oh...well, then go change and get read for miso soup!”

Yamaguchi nodded, still embarrassed and glad that Oikawa didn't express any of the disgust he was expecting. Before he could reach the bedroom, however, Yamaguchi felt a hand grab his wrist and then move to wrap around his waist.

“You look like a girl but it looks good on you, Tadashi.” Oikawa whispered in his ear, voice low and breathy, sending a shiver down Yamaguchi’s spine.

Blushing more furiously than he was before, Yamaguchi walked to the bedroom once Oikawa let him go and quickly changed into a pair of comfy jeans and shirt.

\---

“Iwa-chan~ Iwa-chan~ Let’s go to this shop!”

Grumbling, Iwazumi followed his best friend into yet another lingerie shop. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to go shopping with Oikawa; he knew he should’ve suspected something when Oikawa sounded overly cheery when he called Iwazumi up. But still out of everything he was expecting (and dreading), Iwazumi did not expect that he would be visiting lingerie shops and browsing through girl clothing in the mall.

“Did you break up with Yamaguchi and get yourself a girlfriend, Ass-kawa?”

“Don’t be so mean, Iwa-chan~ Of course I didn't, I’m buying all this for Yama-chan.” Oikawa replied holding up the five bags hanging from his arms.

“What the fuck? I don’t think Yamaguchi would appreciate you dressing him up like a girl.”

“Nonsense, Iwa-chan. You should’ve seen Yama-chan when he came home in a girl's uniform last week! He was blushing and he looked sooo adorable.”

Staring at his best friend wondering how he could get weirder, Iwazumi grumbled and kept his mouth shut about Oikawa’s purchases for the rest of the day.

\---

Yamaguchi came home to a (more than usual) hyperactive boyfriend making tea.

“Welcome back, Yama-chan~ You’ll never guess what I went shopping for today. Come, come.” Oikawa grabbed Yamaguchi’s smaller wrist and dragged him into the bedroom, ignoring the mug of steaming tea.

At the foot of the bed, Yamaguchi saw six bags, all of them had pretty stuffing paper popping out of them, and had labels like, “Satin and Lace”, “Victoria’s Secret”, and “Mei’s Boutique".

“What...what is this, Oikawa-san?” Yamaguchi started to become nervous. What the hell would possess his boyfriend to buy girl clothing and lingerie?

“Here, here. Put this on.”

“What…?”

Oikawa was holding up a pair of burgundy lace panties, a similarly coloured skirt, and a white blouse. He was grinning like cheshire cat.

“Please? Just try them on.”

Yamaguchi didn't really mind wearing what Oikawa pulled out; in fact, he started to realize he kind of liked feminine clothing (the lingerie part was new, though) when he lost the bet with his friends and had to cross-dress as a result, he was just confused on why Oikawa would buy something like a skirt for him.

“Um..ah..okay...just promise not to laugh or anything.”

“Mhm.”

Yamaguchi went into their bathroom and changed into the clothing Oikawa gave him. The panties fit snugly on his waist, the lacy fabric rough but not unpleasant on his crotch. He slid the skirt up, and tucked the blouse in.

“Cute!”

Yamaguchi jumped at the voice coming from behind him. Oikawa was leaning on the door frame, smiling.

“Mmm... just like I thought. You look really cute. Cute as a girl.”

Oikawa came forward and started kissing Yamaguchi’s neck, then pulled Yamaguchi in for a heated kiss. Oikawa’s tongue swiped at Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, sucked and bit until Yamaguchi opened his mouth wider, allowing Oikawa’s tongue to slide against his.

Pulling away, breathing hard and face flushed, Yamaguchi was pulled and carried towards their queen sized bed.

After hiking his boyfriend’s skirt up, Oikawa noticed a wet spot forming on Yamaguchi’s new lingerie. Not that he cared really; Oikawa had bought more than one piece of lingerie for his freckled boyfriend. Plus, he figured this was bound to happen.

Gently tugging the underwear to the side after turning Yamaguchi onto his knees, Oikawa started to kiss and suck at Yamaguchi’s hole, which was throbbing in anticipation.

“Nnn….Oi-Oikawa-san...”

Yamaguchi was panting, getting impossibly hard from Oikawa eating him out. Oikawa had done this to him plenty of times, but not once did it fail to turn him into a panting and begging mess.

Oikawa continued to suck at Yamaguchi's hole, pressing his tongue flat against the pucker and working it inside Yamaguchi with a technique that was unlike any other. Thrusting his tongue in and out and sliding his fingers in, hooking them at just the right angle against the boy’s prostate, Oikawa made his boyfriend come quickly. Warm and wet liquid spilled on Yamaguchi’s skirt and on his blouse; not to mention the panties were soaked in pre-come and sweat because Oikawa never bothered to take them off completely, liking how the burgundy lace looked against Yamaguchi’s skin.

\---

Ever since that night, with Yamaguchi still in the clothes Oikawa bought him as he came multiple times (three, actually. Once from rimming and twice for pounding the boy speechless), Oikawa didn’t stop buying him skirts and lingerie. He always told Yamaguchi that he looked cute like a girl and never failed to fuck Yamaguchi afterword.

Even with the praise and good (great) sex, Yamaguchi couldn't help but wonder if Oikawa wanted a girlfriend and not the freckled boy. Yamaguchi started not wanting to dress up anymore, with Oikawa saying he was cute with the girly clothes on. He didn't want to be a girl, he wasn't one, and he started to think that maybe, Oikawa wanted a female partner instead of him.


	2. Part Two [End]

"Iwa-chan, thank you for coming, but why is Kei-chan here?”

“I’ve told you not to call me Kei-chan.”

“That’s not a nice tone to take with your elders, Kei-chan.”

“Why is Kei-chan here, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked again, turning to Iwaizumi.

“We met at the station and I owe him coffee,” Iwaizumi replied.

“Oh.”

Ignoring Tsukishima altogether, Oikawa tuned to Iwaizumi, “Yama-chan has been avoiding me lately and I don’t know what to do.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, “Don’t you think it might have something with you buying him and making him wear women’s lingerie and clothing? I told you he might not like it.”

Tsukishima, who was quietly sipping on his cup of coffee, made a choking sound, “What? You've been making Tadashi wear girl’s clothing?”

“He doesn't seem to mind it, and sometimes I can tell that he gets hard just from seeing himself wearing lingerie.”

“Jesus-- what the fuck Oikawa-san? Why the fuck would you make him do that? You know he always thinks you’re going to leave him for some girl. He thinks him being a guy doesn’t cut it for you.”

Tsukishima was livid, his best friend still sometimes called him crying in the middle of the night. talking about how Oikawa always attracts a bunch of girls when they’re out and openly flirts with them. Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi knows that Oikawa flirting is something that happens often and doesn't have any meaning behind it, but Yamaguchi still felt insecure, barely audible through his tears when he said things like, “I’m pretty sure Oikawa-san likes girls more than he likes me.”

“It doesn't fucking help with his insecurities when you make him dress like a girl. You’re a fucking idiot.”

Tsukishima gave up on his coffee and walked away from the table they were sitting at, face red with anger.

Sighing, Iwaizumi just looked at Oikawa with the “I told you so” face and left him with the bill and depressing thoughts.

\---

By the time Oikawa came back, it was seven o’clock. He had left at four to met Iwaizumi and ended up wandering around, lost in thought, until it started to get dark.

He was stupid, right? How did he not realize Yamaguchi’s insecurities? They’ve been dating for almost two years, he thought that he would know everything about Yamaguchi by now.

Taking off his shoes at the entrance, Oikawa walked into the kitchen to see Yamaguchi drinking coffee and reading a Calculus book.

“Ah, welcome back Oikawa-san,” Yamaguchi said once he noticed his boyfriend standing in the kitchen.

“Is everything okay? You’re usually home before me.”

“Why have you been avoiding me, Tadashi? This is the first time you've said more than two sentences to me in the past few weeks.”

Yamaguchi flinched at the harsh tone of Oikawa’s words and the use of his name. He was used to Oikawa talking excitedly and using his first name when they were in bed, with a more gentler and lust filled tone. His first name was reserved for teasing Yamaguchi when he was moaning and begging for more.

“I haven't been avoiding you, Oikawa-san.”

“Yes, you have! Tell me what’s wrong? Do you want to break up? Do you hate me for making you wear girl clothes?”

Yamaguchi looked up in shock, “I-I don’t want to break up with you! And I don’t hate it when you want me to wear skirts!”

Yamaguchi was on the verge of tears. Did Oikawa-san want to break up? Well, it was only inevitable, he kept saying that Yamaguchi was just like girl when he made him dress up. Yamaguchi should’ve seen this coming, even though they've been dating for almost two years, Oikawa was bound to get sick of him.

“Then what’s wrong, Yama-chan?” Oikawa’s tone grew softer, more pleading, “Please tell me. I want to fix it.”

“It-it’s just that… it’s just that you always say I look just like a girl when I dress up… then you just fuck me.”

Tears were welling up and spilling from Yamaguchi’s eyes, “We d-don’t have sex w-without me dr-dressing up l-like a girl, a-anymore.”

“Tadashi, I-”

“No! W-What am I supposed to think when you seem to only want to have sex with me when I look like a g-girl? Do you not want me anymore? Is the fact that I’m a guy a turn-off for you?”

“No, no, no! Tadashi, listen to me.” Oikawa came forward, cupping his hands around Yamaguchi’s face. Yamaguchi’s nose was red, tears coming down non-stop, “I just thought you looked cute. I mean you’re already cute! But you...you look especially cute when you wear the stuff I buy you….”

“Then buy me stuff like a cop uniform! Or a sailor uniform! Not just girl clothes!”

Yamaguchi had calmed down. His tears stopped but his face was still red and scrunchy looking from the crying. He looked up to his boyfriend, whose nose was red since he had apparently started crying at some point too.

“I...I’m sorry, Yama-chan. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I love you for you. I don’t care that you’re not a girl. I don’t care. I don’t care. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“...It’s okay, Oikawa-san. It’s okay,” Yamaguchi’s voice had grown softer at the realization that Oikawa was crying, “as long as you don’t say that I’m cute as a girl anymore, it’s okay.”

“I say that you’re cute as a girl because girls are cute but you’re cuter so if you add cute and cuter, you get super cute. So I’m calling you super cute. You’re super cute, Yama-chan.”

“Mhmm.”

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzled his face against Oikawa’s neck. Mimicking him, Oikawa pulled Yamaguchi closer to him, letting his fingers card through the younger boy’s hair. And they just stood there, in each other’s arms, unmoving for a while, both exhausted from crying and weeks of hurt, warm and safe in each other's arms.


	3. Part Three [One-shot]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last installment. This one-shot takes place a few months after the previous parts.

Yamaguchi came in, padding through his and Oikawa’s bedroom door. His hair was still wet and little droplets of water kept making wet spots on his shirt. Clean and now tired, Yamaguchi walked to large bed, which were filled with an abundance of yellow pillows that stood out, stark, against the large white duvet. Oikawa was sitting on the bed, in a comfortable grey shirt, glasses high on the bridge of his nose as he flipped through a book; his lips pursed and tongue peeking out as he concentrated and highlighted various lines. Hearing the soft rustling of blankets and pillows as Yamaguchi crawled next to him, Oikawa looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Yamaguchi replied, thumbing at the too-large-shirt hanging over his body.

“And thigh highs?”

“Yeah. They’re comfortable and I can’t find my fluffy-feeling socks.”

“And a few months ago you were crying about wearing a skirt, Yama-chan.”

“No. I was crying because you only seemed to like me when I wore girl’s clothes, Tooru. I like wearing girls’ clothes, you were just an asshole.”

Oikawa smiled at his boyfriends blunt words. A few months back there had been a heap of misunderstandings and mistakes, but now, everything had been resolved. There had been a lot of tears and yelling but, yes, now everything was okay. Oikawa was happy that they had fixed things, it always broke his heart when his freckled boyfriend was crying or was upset, and it had broken his heart even more to know he had caused Yamaguchi’s pain a while back.

“You’re always so blunt when you’re sleepy, Yama-chan. And you use my first name too! You hang out with Kei-chan too much.”

“Shut up, Tooru.”

“Yes, yes, my love.”

Yamaguchi wriggled himself between the white duvet and the mattress, inching closer to his boyfriend, and laying his head on his lap. They stayed there for a few minutes, Yamaguchi tracing small circles on Oikawa’s thigh as Oikawa furiously wrote little notes in the margin of his books and highlighted a few words and sentences.

“What are you reading?” Yamaguchi asked, voice heavy with impending sleep.

“Some book for my English Literature class. It’s called Parable of The Sower.”

“Why are you taking an English class? I thought you were a law student and you could have taken a Japanese class. You English is terrible.”

“Yama-chan! My English is wonderful! And it sounded like something cool to take….”

“You’re so lame, Tooru.”

“You’re so mean when you’re sleepy, Yama-chan.” Oikawa pouted as he went back to reading his book.

“Mmm.”  

\---

Yamaguchi slowly blinked awake when he felt the rustle of sheets and the click of the lamp, causing the room to sink into darkness.

“Shh, go back to sleep, Yama-chan,” Came a quiet whisper in his ear.

“Mmm.”

Yamaguchi felt himself being brought closer to Oikawa’s warm body as Oikawa wrapped his arm around his waist. Breathing softly, Oikawa buried his face in Yamaguchi’s hair. In an automatic response, Yamaguchi nuzzled further in Oikawa’s chest and fell asleep once again. Oikawa, still partially awake and drained from a day of studying and revising, rubbed small circles in Yamaguchi’s back; hands eventually slowing down and stilling as Oikawa fell into a deep, comfortable, slumber.

\---

Light broke through the window as the sun the rose. They had left their windows open last night, to reveal some of the heat in their house so now, accompanying the sun, a gentle breeze drifted in, causing the curtains to sway.

Yamaguchi moaned, breaking the quiet silence of the morning, as a small jolt of pleasure went through him. Am I having a wet dream? Yamaguchi thought, eyes shooting open and face going red in embarrassment. Who has a wet dream at his age?

“Ohh~ You’re finally awake, Tadashi.” Came Oikawa’s low growl.

Yamaguchi looked down to see Oikawa between his leg, slowly lapping at Yamaguchi’s dick.

“Wh-what are you doing? Y-You should be in class!”

“Mmm.” Oikawa hummed as he took all of Yamaguchi in. Eyes looking up at him, glinting in delight.

“Oi-Oikawa-san!”

Yamaguchi tried to push Oikawa off of him but Oikawa had held his wrists down firmly, like he predicted Yamaguchi would do this. Removing his mouth off Yamaguchi’s now throbbing and dripping cock with a wet pop, Oikawa moved up to Yamaguchi’s chest.

“Hah..fwa….Oi-Oikawa-san! You h-have class...hah…”

Pinching Yamaguchi’s nipples, Oikawa said, “My professor canceled at last minute. Something having to do with his kid getting sick, and I don’t have any other classes today, so I decided to take this opportunity and mess with you~”

“Oi...hah...more..ah, please.”

Not being able to get a proper word out, Yamaguchi decided to give into Oikawa’s demands. It was always like this, Oikawa initiating sex most of the time, Yamaguchi didn’t mind. In fact, he loved how Oikawa always seemed to want to spoil him and give him the utmost pleasure.

Still pinching Yamaguchi’s now hard nipples, Oikawa moved his lips to Yamaguchi’s neck, sucking and biting Yamaguchi’s pulse until he was satisfied with the small red bruise forming. Kissing up Yamaguchi’s jaw, Oikawa found his way to Yamaguchi’s lips. A small moan left Yamaguchi’s mouth as Oikawa gently bit Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, urging him to open up.

Gasping in pleasure, Yamaguchi opened his mouth wider, Oikawa slipped his tongue and licked the inside of Yamaguchi’s mouth until Yamaguchi was panting with the lack of breath, spir dribbling down his chin.

“You’re so cute, Yama-chan~” Oikawa said when he stopped Yamaguchi to catch his breath, “So cute.”  

Oikawa moved his hands to slowly pump Yamaguchi’s leaking cock. As he thumbed at the slit, Yamaguchi let of a pleasured mewl. Slowly moving his hand down, Oikawa dragged pre-cum with his finger and slowly pressed it against Yamaguchi’s throbbing hole. Instead of inserting a finger, Oikawa slowly rubbed his finger against Yamaguchi’s hole making Yamaguchi let out a pained moan.

“Oi-Oikawa-san. Please...please.”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me..hah..please.”

“Hmmm~? Touch you where, Yama-chan? If you don’t tell me I can’t do anything.”

Hesitating, Yamaguchi spread his legs wider and moved his hands down. Making a V-shape with his fingers, Yamaguchi spread his pink hole wider, putting it on display and replied, “Here, Oikawa-san. I want you to touch me here.”

“You got it, Yama-chan~”

Oikawa grabbed the bottle of lube that resided in the drawer of the nightstand and starting coating his fingers in it. Slowly Oikawa pressed one lubed up finger to Yamaguchi’s hole, causing Yamaguchi to let out a loud moan. Smiling at Yamaguchi’s moan, Oikawa slid in his finger only to add another in order to scissor Yamaguchi open. After a few minutes, Yamaguchi’s cock was dripping and he was grinding himself of Oikawa’s fingers, desperate for something thicker and bigger.

“Be patient, Tadashi,” Oikawa said, voice heavy with lust.

After Oikawa was satisfied that he wouldn’t hurt Yamaguchi, he slowly slid in, groaning as Yamaguchi’s wet, tight heat engulfed his cock.  Yamaguchi thrust himself on Oikawa’s cock already needy from all the teasing. As Oikawa’s methodical thrusts became more and more erratic, Yamaguchi came, back arching and Oikawa’s name on his lips. Yamaguchi squeezing tight around him was enough for Oikawa to come, spilling inside of Yamaguchi.

“Are you okay?” Oikawa asked, panting, as he came down from his high.

“Mmm,” came Yamaguchi’s response.

Getting up, Oikawa got a warm cloth and cleaned himself up as well as Yamaguchi. Throwing the cloth to the side, Oikawa gathered Yamaguchi in his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

“I’m still tired, Oikawa-san.”

“Go to sleep, then.”

“Okay.”

Oikawa ran his hands through Yamaguchi’s soft hair, admiring the way Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. As Yamaguchi fell asleep, Oikawa observed the spatter of freckles that littered all of Yamaguchi’s face and body. He loved Yamaguchi’s freckles and resolved to one day spend all day kissing each individual one. Eyes eventually becoming droopy, Oikawa fell asleep, lulled into it by the warmth and soft breathing of his smaller boyfriend.


End file.
